Boston University proposes to employ complimentary basic science and clinical study based approaches to test the hypothesis that unfavorable metabolic conditions are causes for cardiovascular disease and that this is reflected by the abnormal modifications on proteins. A suite of proteomic and bioinformatics approaches will be employed to help identify which proteins are modified in specific tissues and whether they can be detected in the blood.